


ride the wave

by electric_stydiax



Series: Iris's HQ Thirstmas 2020 Fics! [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cock Rings, Come Marking, Double Anal Penetration, Flavored Lube, M/M, Sex Toys, brief Matsuhana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electric_stydiax/pseuds/electric_stydiax
Summary: Kita doesn't know how to let his loves treat his body right. Tadashi and Hajime try a more dedicated and labored approach to getting Shinsuke where he needs to be. The results are better than expected.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Kita Shinsuke/Iwaizumi Hajime/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Iris's HQ Thirstmas 2020 Fics! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045182
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: HQ Thirstmas 2020





	ride the wave

The box was unmarked when it showed up on the apartment doorstep. Nobody else was home, and that gave Hajime the all-clear to bring it inside. Now mind you, he wasn’t ashamed of his purchases but more nervous about them. When it comes to sex, he and his partners were more vanilla and methodical to a degree regarding pleasing each other. 

Until now, Kita never felt guilty about how detached he was about having sex with his partners. However, he always noticed the way Hajime looked… empty after a session where Tadashi got to bottom vs him.

It also didn’t help that Tadashi also shared a similar look, _despite_ being the one doted on. When they did get intimate, Shinsuke kept himself focused on their needs, being a blank slate for his partners to project their desires onto, with spanks to his ass and cumshots on his asscheeks. To say Kita didn’t enjoy their sex would be wrong, but rather he questioned what else he could do, what else he could give in order to make Hajime and Tadashi feel good.

It made more sense to Shinsuke when he overheard a brief conversation with Matsukawa and Hanamaki with both his partners in the living room. The phone was on speaker, and Shinsuke had his back to the open door as he eavesdropped. 

“You just… bought the butt plugs and went for it?? Don’t get me wrong, I’m curious but -” Hajime starts, doubt in his voice.

“Shinsuke is...shy? I don’t want to say stuck in a routine because it’s sex but he’s just….dedicated to what works well. I’m not sure if he’d like our ideas.” Tadashi says, quiet as he contemplated.

“Bullshit, Tadashi. You know Kita would try _anything_ at least once to make you happy. What are you really scared of?” Matsukawa snarked, holding his sarcasm back. There’s a brief “be fucking nice, babe.” from Takahiro as Issei mumbles out an apology for the bluntness.

“What Issei actually means is that you need to ask for what you want, ‘Dashi. He's not going to leave if you wanna top and make him drool like a bitch every once in a while.” Makki muses for a moment as he sent some links in a text to them.

“As for you, Hajime. Just ask to be fucked before I do it for your mellow ass. I know ‘Dashi probably wants to fuck you stupid. Not to mention, you like bottoming, but you have issues with ~”

“Alright, alright shut the hell up! I get it. My needs are important too, fuck. Tadashi?”

Tadashi turned to Hajime, face flushed a gorgeous cherry as his hands floated up to Hajime’s chest. “I want to fulfill every nasty desire you have, you know? Is that ok? Would you let me care for you too?” 

The room went quiet as Tadashi let the request sink in, Hajime rubbing his back. 

“Why not try sex toys? There’s plenty of different ones to try to help you both explore your feelings in the bedroom and break the monotony. Dildos, buttplugs, cock rings…”

“Hiro, where on earth do we even start with any of that? Like I know what I like and what Tadashi likes, but Shinsuke….that’s where we draw blanks. He’s always so busy taking care of us….putting himself last and us first. We can’t figure out why he won’t let us care for him in this particular way.

“I’m not sure if that’s his love language or if he’s scared to experiment. Where do we even start? We tried surprising him, but he fell asleep before we even got his shorts off! It feels like we don’t understand him or his needs and it hurts. I want him to feel loved too.” Tadashi’s whine emphasized his upset as Iwaizumi pulled him closer. 

“Well we know he’s fond of dominance and some sensory play. He likes being able to hear us, sometimes see us. He also really likes marking us… with his cum. He also likes watching us fuck each other while he lays besides us.”

At this point, Shinsuke started to walk away, pondering how to approach this information he shouldn't have.

“Babe? What’s that toy that we tried at ComicCon last year? The remote controlled one?”

“The Poise cockring and remote? Oh yeah, I really liked that one a lot. Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

Issei tried and failed to keep in a snigger as he started texting Tadashi the idea he had in mind. 

“I think we can pull this off. Hajime, can you order these toys? I’ll make dinner and we can figure this out more afterwards.

“Ok, baby. I can do that. Bye Makki, Mattsun. Thank you for helping us, love you both!”

“Bye Hajime! Take care of him Tadashi! Love you both!” 

~x~

“Eat my ass, babe. You know I don’t bite much.” Tadashi giggled as Hajime licked up his entrance before grabbing cherry flavored lube and warming it up. 

Hajime didn’t hesitate as he probed Tadashi, each swipe against his hole a taunt and teasing to the wetness against his thighs and Hajime’s torso. Tadashi started to rock against Hajime’s tongue, pressing down as he tugged Shinsuke closer to him.

“Gonna fuck you stupid, baby, no more being in charge. You take whatever we give you, and we promise to make you feel so, so good. You don’t have to think if you don’t want to. Fuck! Harder! Tongue feels good, Haji.” Kita shoved his shorts down, stroking his cock as Tadashi’s hands traveled to his hips.

“Haji. Slow down a bit, I have to get this on Shin-chan.” Tadashi pulled Kita into his lap, covering his cock in peach flavored lube and stroking him up and down, causing him to fidget. Then, he slipped on a cock ring, bright blue and heavy.

“ _Shinsuke._ The more you squirm, the harder it will be for us to take care of you. Be still, now _._ I promise we’ll make you feel so good. Let us show you, ok?” He stops squirming in Tadashi’s arms as Hajime’s hand finds the plug inside Shinsuke, pulling it out.

The moan Kita lets out is one Hajime and Tadashi want to remember, to record into their brains, melting it into their deepest memories. Hajime then shoves his cock into Kita’s bubble butt, Tadashi sliding in more gently after a moment to adjust.

“Feels good, so full ‘Dashi, Haji. Please move, I wanna feel you both in me. So big and tight inside me, fuck! Move, move!”

Hajime pulls his tongue out long enough to respond. “I don’t take demands from brats who put their needs second. Am I clear, darling? Besides, doesn’t he look beautiful like this Tadashi?”

“He does. Let me try something, Haji.” _Click, click, click_. Suddenly, the ring wrapped around Kita’s cock began to buzz, making his cock bounce and twitch. Then, Tadashi starts to move, Hajime’s mouth returning to sucking and twisting inside Tadashi’s ass before he starts to move inside Kita.

“Shit! Loves, please. I’m gonna come. Please.”

“Patience, baby. Doesn’t the rush feel good? Knowing you can’t control your little angel cock for us? Don’t you like our attention like this? Knowing you’re going to get everything you want and need?” Tadashi whispered as he thrusted harder into Shinsuke.

Hajime, on the other hand, presses his lips harder on Tadashi’s asshole. Each suck and graze of his lips was a thrill, tasting cherries and his boyfriend.

_Click, Click_. “Fuck! I can’t hold on, it’s so much inside me.”

“Let go for us. Show us how good you feel, angel. We wanna see. Come on me, and we’ll come inside you. I know you can do it baby.” 

Kita comes, a wail escaping his throat as his body shook. His boyfriends follow not long after, leaving Shinsuke’s hole overflowing and messy. 

Tadashi runs his fingers over Shinsuke’s hole, covering his fingers in their cum before shoving them into Shin’s mouth. “Good slut, see? Told you we’d take such good care of you.” Kita can’t help but drool mercilessly as he takes in the feel of Tadashi’s fingers.

Then he feels another hand drag on his cheek, feeling a wetness cover him. “Tadashi, he hasn’t come twice yet. We have to fix that.” Hajime says with a smirk. He and Tadashi lift themselves up, slowly sliding out of Kita before plugging him up and descending on his cock, leaving soft licks and kisses.

Kita can’t move after that, nor does he want to.

~x~

“I can’t believe that’s what we could’ve been doing all these nights. I hadn’t considered any of this before. Loves, I’m so sorry for -”

“Shh. Not another word, angel. We just want to take care of you too. Let us. We love you, Shinsuke. All we want to do is show you our affection as much as we can. Sleep for us?”

Hajime was already fast asleep, a small line of drool escaping his mouth. Kita turned to Tadashi, nuzzling closer as they followed suit and drifted off.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @Estydiax on Twitter! 


End file.
